Shinkan
by XinnLajgin
Summary: Oneshot challenge.Everyone in the Kenshingumi has a secret to hide or some great sin that they have committed what if Kaoru Kamiya was no different. What if she two had something to hide? Up for adoption
1. Silence

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-san not mine. This is just an experiment of my own imagination.

Summery: Everyone in the Kenshingumi has a secret to hide or some great sin that they have committed what if Kaoru Kamiya was no different. What if she two had something to hide.

* * *

**Shinkan **

A lone figure stalked the cobble-stoned streets of Tokyo. It was what people would call the bad part of town. The smell of sweat and urine permeated in the air mixing with the stench of liquor and what not. Drunkards lay stretched out in random parts of the streets as geishas wandered the streets selling their bodies for money. The occasional opium junky would pass the mysterious person but even in an intoxicated state they gave the shrouded figure wide berth. Why you might ask? Well perhaps it was the dangerous air that seemed to radiate off the person.

_I am the shadow that precedes death_

Better yet it could be the person's manner of dress. A black sleeveless haori lined with thin red strips and matching western style pants. On both arms were leather bracers and a black metal pole was strapped to their back. Clad in such attire this almost child sized assailant was quite imposing even without very much height. But it also could have been the beauty of this mysterious traveler, which was a rare thing for the poor fools that lurked here to see. Loose midnight tresses blew along with the wind in the chilly night air while snow white skin glowed ethereally in the light of the moon. But most striking was the wanderer's eyes.

_I am the thing that whispers to you in the dark_

Twin pools of sapphire nearly black in appearance stared ahead. Truly this was a woman of the likes none of which these swine had seen in quite some time. Ten years to be exact. But this beauty appeared to be more like a doll rather than like her dark mother who was like a tall pillar of ice. For truly that is what she is. A doll that smiled for all much like a little boy name Seta Soujiro. But the naïve façade was gone tonight. In its place was a woman full grown who had seen too much and done too many things that she would never completely forgive herself for.

_I am a murderer of hundreds if not thousands_

She made her way to a graveyard just up the road ever ignoring the gaping group of sober men who stood just across the street. The woman had someone to visit. In her arms she carried a large bouquet of flowers. Some of the flowers were white others red and yellow with occasional bloom of purple. So colorful were these flowers they seemed to glow a light all their own. A light the warrior wanted to pass on to her mother's soul that like her had been soiled in blood.

_Hate me, destroy me_

She wasn't Kaoru Kamiya when she came to this place where souls were laid to rest. That name was meant for the daughter of Katashi Kamiya master of the Kamiya kaashin ryu. No she was someone totally different from the daughter of a man that spent most of his adult life developing a way to change the art of swordsmanship. She was her mother's daughter when she came here. She was the Shinkan or Kaoru Nanashi daughter of Michikin. No one at the dojo knew this. Then again even the spies of the Aoiya knew nothing of her.

_Or better yet forget me, ignore me_

No one not even the Meiji government knew who or what she truly was. They only saw her as Kaoru Kamiya assistant master, tomboy, and friend. Not even Kenshin who in her secret heart of hearts she loved suspected anything. He wasn't the only one with a murderous past to hide. Now she stood before Michikin's grave. Kaoru stared at plain wooden post that marked her mother's resting place. And she wondered what she could have done differently to save both her parents.

_My path to hell is well paved_

She had only been eight years old at the time they came for them. The clan that fought in the shadows, even more deeply than the Battousai or even the wolf of Mibu. Michikin had been a member of the clan since birth but when she was sent on a mission in Izu far from the clan's reach she met and fell in love with Katashi Kamiya. Knowing she would be hunted Michikin altered her appearance and married Katashi soon after. They ran, not settling down in one place until they reached Tokyo. And even then they were careful. As soon as she was born Kaoru's mother planned to school her in her bloodlines art of killing kaze no kumori.

_Redemption is beyond my ability to claim_

By the age of five Kaoru was a full-fledged killing machine. Katashi knew nothing of what his wife had trained their daughter to do. That was until they were found just three more years later. Kaoru and Michikin were a whirlwind of motion and grace. Katashi watched in awe and horror as mother and daughter fought in tandem with the swiftness of a falcon and agility of a serpent. They spared no one, not even the ones who begged for their lives. So distraught at what he was seeing Katashi didn't even feel the knife that was pressed to his back until it was too late.

_All I remember is the shame_

"Hello momma, I know you said not to promise but you know me I just had to say it one last time". Kaoru set the flowers on Michikin's grave and traced the characters of her mother's marker with her fingertips.

_(Flashback)_

_Katashi Kamiya laid his head in his wife's lap. Michikin stared at him with a broken expression but no tears were spilt. Kaoru stood next to her with a child like confusion set firmly into her features. Katashi stroked Michikin's hair lovingly trying to convey all his love through the one touch. Blood poured forth from his mouth and his back. He was dying he knew it and so did his wife. "Live for me". The plea in her husband voice broke what little wall of ice Michikin held around herself and a tear fell from her eye. But as the light in Katashi's eyes began to fade_ _Michikin shook her head fiercely._

_My name shall be carved into your grave_

_Without warning Michikin plunged a dagger into her stomach. She hunched over her now dead husband in pain. Kaoru who had once been confused now knew what was happening to her beloved parents. Her eight-year-old mind had finally processed what was happening. "Finish it" Michikin coughed up blood. Tears sprang to Kaoru's eyes, as she perceived what her mother was ordering her to do. But the little warrior didn't hesitate in following Michikin's command. "They will pay momma I promise," she said as she raised her sword above her head. By all intents and purposes it was too big for her, but Kaoru was able to wield the weapon just fine._

_Then maybe you can take some of the blame_

_Michikin smiled weakly but didn't dare look up into her daughter's eyes. "Never promise my precious, my Shinkan". And with that Kaoru let her sword fall without even a whisper to signal its passage._

_(End flashback)_

"I made them pay momma, I made them pay with blood and tears" Kaoru said almost absently. "I don't know why papa insisted on that they would leave us alone". "They never cared about happiness and peace". "They didn't want to give me up and I didn't care if they tried". "Uncle Nobutaka was the last of them, I know you would have been proud of him he did survive longer than the others after all". Kaoru giggled almost childishly. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano think I'm still in Hokkaido, I'm tired of lying them momma". Kaoru laid her head on the marker and breathed deeply. She could almost imagine her mother was still living holding her through the night like she used to.

_For I have little to lose and everything to gain_

"Do you think I should take them to Osaka to show them the truth? They deserve at least that much" But just like she expected Kaoru received no answer. Again she sighed in almost frustration. "I don't think they would understand momma".

_I can only hope to see you again_

Kaoru stood to her feet and brushed the dust from her pants. She turned away from the grave and began to walk away. But then she stopped when five men approached her. Each man held a knife and advanced on her with evil smirks. "All right there miss if ye come quietly than we' won't haveta urt ye" one of them said. The others sniggered. Kaoru merely plastered on her doll faced smile and rolled her eyes. "I would suggest you leave by the time I draw my weapon otherwise none of you will leave here alive" she drawled. Involuntarily each of the men took a fearful step back. And that was all the time Kaoru needed. Her staff was actually a sword that she drew from its sheath housed across her back.

_They'll never hear me coming_

Indeed those men died swiftly and painfully. Kaoru spared no one for they had seen her at her mother's grave and she didn't want anyone to know of her secret. Although the skirmish no sound could be heard. No screams not even the sound of extreme amounts of blood flooding the ground could be heard. Even as Kaoru calmly walked away from the bloody scene not a sound could be heard. Just like the namesake her mother had given her. She knew as soon as she went back to the dojo that she would have to be Kaoru Kamiya again but as sick and twisted as it was Kaoru enjoyed being the Shinkan if only for a little while again.

_I am the silence before eternal sleep_

**THE END**


	2. Home again

**Authors note: After reading the reviews that I received for this story and taking much consideration I have decided to continue in writing this fanfic besides S.J. Kidd wasn't lying when she said Raven Night sucked. **

**It is because of that particular story that I believe it is my civic duty as a writer to twist and turn my imagination to make this story be perhaps the best R.K fanfic ever written. Though at any time anyone can take the challenge that I wrote in the first chapter. Be forewarned that the updates might be a little choppy because I'm writing four stories at once. –**_Rei_

**P.S there might be some song fics on this so please don't be frightened if there are and some serious possessive KB romance**.

* * *

**Summary: Kaoru returns to the dojo after hunting down the last of her 'clan'. Kaoru has been able to keep her secret for most of her life. Doctor Gensai is the only one who knows the truth of exactly who and what Kaoru is. But that's all about to change, as Battousai wants to come out and play unconsciously recognizing the kindred spirit she is trying to repress.**

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya sauntered up to her family dojo two things in hand. One box like article and the other appeared to be a bokken wrapped in cloth. Her patent happy but certainly not go lucky smile was plastered on her face. Dressed in a white haori and blue hamaka with her hair tied in a high ponytail. Anyone who saw Kaoru would not suspect something dangerous lurked just beneath the surface. 

But as Doctor Gensai stood in the courtyard watching her approach with a smile he contemplated the truth. At the time when Katashi and Michikin Kamiya had come to Tokyo the happy although tired couple had settled down at the Kamiya family dojo that Katashi had inherited from his deceased father.

Katashi was a compassionate young man with an honorable heart and sharp mind almost a complete opposite of his mysterious wife. Michikin was a quiet and recluse woman with a beauty that was so seemingly untouchable the good doctor had wondered how Katashi could have captured the cool hearted Michikin.

One night Gensai had been attacked by a band of yakuza trying to take over local properties. His clinic had been specifically targeted for their so-called territory.

_(Flashback)_

_

* * *

_

_Five men surrounded Doctor Gensai in a semicircle in front of his medical clinic. The kind-hearted old man was frightened beyond belief but he stood his ground with patient eyes and unmoving demur. Each man was dressed in different states of sloppily done hamakas and haoris. They each wielded shape looking objects and grinned with smug maliciousness at the old doctor._

"_Now Gensai sensei Himo-sama has sent us here to extend his divine protection to you and yours" said a wirily looking fellow. _

_Gensai looked upon them sternly ignoring the condensing way they regarded him. _

"_Thank you but I do not need any 'protection' please leave now"_

_That only produced smirks from the men before him as they brought their weapons into ready positions. They stalked closer and closer to the old doctor giving him no means of escape. But Gensai remained staring stonily at them determined not to back down. But their advance was halted when someone emerged from the clinic. That someone just happened to be Michikin._

"_What is the meaning of this"?_

_Michikin's voice filled the night sounding like a deep flowing river filled with soft but deadly tones. She moved with a deliberate slowness, her white kimono not making a sound as she moved. That was another peculiar thing about Michikin. White was the traditional color of mourning in Japan yet the wife of Katashi wore the color regularly. Her thigh length hair was tied as it always was in a low ponytail beginning at her lower back. In that way Michikin appeared to be more like a miko rather than a wife of an ex-samurai. _

_She walked boldly up to the offenders and planted herself between the ruffians and doctor Gensai. They gazed at her with obvious lust with their weapons still drown._

"_He refuses the lord Himo-sama and now has to face the consequences," the leader said arrogantly_

"_That is unless you would come with us"_

_The rest of the men sniggered and smiled at her lecherously. Gensai was livid, how dare they disrespect a woman in such a manner. He was about to reprimand them and tell Michikin to run when she turned her gaze to him. She glared at him frostily demanding his silence before turning her attention back to the men before them. She slipped out of her sandals and pushed them back out of her way. _

"_Leave now if you wish to live but if you don't I promise to make your end swift"_

_They laughed. Gensai looked at the woman before him in shock. Her threat was not an idle one from what Gensai could tell. Her voice was too cold and her expression too calm to really doubt her word. Even as the fools jeered disgusting taunts at the woman Michikin squatted down smoothing the fabric out at her knees with her right hand while she cradled a black metal staff on her left arm horizontally._

"_Come, if you dare"_

_And so they did completely unaware that this woman could and would kill them in less than a heart beat with her strange sword._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Gensai shuddered involuntarily. What came afterward was something he strived to forever blank out of his mind. But the doctor couldn't help it because every time Kaoru returned from one of her 'trips' he was reminded of Michikin. That woman had slaughtered countless lives and felt no regret. The old doctor had hopped at her parent's death that Kaoru would not take up her mother's sword. But his wish was to be denied and Kaoru would not be swayed.

_(Flashback)_

_

* * *

_

_"They have to pay Gensai-sensei"_

"_It won't bring them back Kaoru-chan"_

"_I know"_

"_You'll be just as guilty as they"_

"_I know"_

"_What would your parents think"?_

"_Doesn't matter now that they're dead"_

"_I won't let you," he yelled finally frustrated_

_Snort, "You can't stop me"_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

That night Gensai had learned the hard way that eight year old or not Kaoru, no Shinkan was her mother's daughter. But as he contemplated the past another watched Kaoru's approach.

Kenshin Himura a.k.a Battousai stood alone at the house porch. He wore his usual pink gi and white hamaka. His hair was in its usual low ponytail making his flame like locks sway with the wind. All in all the Rurouni made a surreal picture on his own. But right now to the former manslayer there was only the beauty of Kaoru to contemplate.

The former assassin had admitted that he loved the tomboyish kendo instructor. But he dared not speak of his feelings aloud. His past was too haunted for someone so sweet as Kaoru. Not even she would be able to forgive him for the things that he did. The Battousai part of his persona however would beg to differ.

**'She is mine'**

(Kaoru-dono is too good for this unworthy one)

**'Fool, she was mine since I laid eyes on her'**

(We will only hurt her)

**'Like denying the truth will save her'**

Kenshin grimaced, the incident with Jine' and Gohea had made it perfectly clear that no matter how hard he tried Kaoru would always be in danger.

(We will stay that is all!)

**'She craves us can't you see that, Even Sano has seen it'**

(It doesn't matter she deservers better than us)

**'Bakadeshi, that is for her to decide'**

(ORO!), now his inner manslayer was mimicking Hiko.

You see people usually see the Battousai as a madness or berserker giving Kenshin the advantage in battle. In truth though the Battousai was merely a difference in Kenshin's opinion. While the Rurouni could see the good in all people and tended to be mild mannered Battousai was Kenshin's passion. To the Battousai the world in general was black and white. There was no in between. Either he gave everything or he gave nothing. And in this instance both aspects of his personality were in agreement.

One: He loved Kaoru

Two: He would protect her as much as he was able

And Three: It was good to see her coming home

**The End**


	3. All the lies we say

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but as I said before when I made this story I had intended it to be a one shot. But anyway I hope you all like this installment and send plenty of reviews. This is pre Shishio and there will be no Enishi in this story**

* * *

**Summery: Gensai questions Kaoru and Kenshin get a glimpse of what his beloved is hiding.**

* * *

Kaoru, Kenshin, and Dr. Gensai sat together on the porch. Kaoru had just taken a bath and changed into a blue and white kimono. Her hair was only partially pinned up with a black barrette that had a white dragon carved into it. Kenshin sat next to her with his customary Rurouni smile in place a teacup cradled in his hand.

Of all the things the young kendo instructor hated it was that smile. It was a lie. That smile spoke of an absentminded fool who had naught a care in the world. Kaoru was sure that the former hitokiri was a bit of a fool at times but absentminded Kenshin was not.

And his concerns ran deep even deeper than her own terrorized nightmares. Kaoru forced herself not to drop her own bubbly mask and smiled at Gensai who watched her with his own pretense.

"So how did you session go Miss Kaoru?" inquired the old doctor.

"It went well Gensai sensei though it was my last trip I'm glad that the students were able to learn there last lesson excellently"

It was a signal between the two of them. Should they have company yet needed to speak of the 'family' Gensai would ask how was her trip and Kaoru would respond in kind on whether she was successful or not. The fact that the daughter of the late Michikin said it was her 'last trip' meant that her last target had finally fallen.

Gensai sighed, "I suppose it's for the best"

"Is the master of the dojo you went to closing Kaoru dono?" asked Kenshin

"Mou! Kenshin call me Kaoru but yes the dojo is closing"

Kenshin looked puzzled but the almost causal tone in which Kaoru used. He expected the usually happy yet hot tempered young woman to be angry at such turns of events. The former assassin stored this information away for another time.

"Where is everyone today, I expected at least Yahiko or Sano to be here today"?

"I believe Megumi let them go with her to Akabeko to treat Ayame and Suzume"

And so their conversation dragged on. No one ever said anything that they truly meant and they used the mundane to cover up for something they didn't want the other to know. It took Kaoru exactly five minutes to get tired of it. If all they were going to do was lie than there was no point in even speaking.

"I'm going to practice," she said curtly before leaving

Kenshin stared after her, startled by Kaoru's abruptness. Gensai sighed and shook his head. He knew all to well why the young kendo instructor was frustrated. And as much as the old doctor burned to tell Kenshin and the others the truth about the hotheaded Kamiya Gensai knew better. Kaoru may not kill him but she wasn't above a little torture.

Not to mention it wasn't his secret to tell. Again he sighed. Looking at the obviously love struck duo was starting to make him feel nauseous. For it seemed that everyone but the couple themselves knew that they were truly in love.

It was then that Gensai had a sort of epiphany. His gazed narrowed and a sly smirk came to his wrinkled face reminiscent of his assistant the kitsune. His plan could very well back fire but the end result outweighed the repercussions should they ever come. Now usually the old doctor was anything but devious but 'desperate times call for desperate measures'.

"Kenshin would you be as so kind to get some ointment from the clinic for me"?

The red haired Rurouni stared at Gensai for a moment but nodded slowly. Kenshin had a sinking suspicion that the old man was up to something.

"I will return with the ointment soon, that I will" he said

Gensai waited a few minutes to make sure that Kenshin was gone before going to Kaoru. He padded over to the training hall ever mindful of the lack of sound coming from the room. That's how one truly **knew **the shinkan was training. You see there was a reason Michikin had christened her child shinkan. For indeed when Kaoru fought she made no noise. And she never gives her 'victim' the opportunity to make a sound. And so Michikin had named Kaoru thusly for shinkan literally meant silence.

Even now as he quietly opened the shoji and could clearly see Kaoru doing the gymnastic portion of her kata with bells tied to her wrist, ankles, neck, and hips she still made no sound.

* * *

"_Sound is the first thing that registers when you're in danger, if the opponent makes no sound they usually believe there is no danger"_

"_And what about the ones you kill, why do you take away their right to express pain"!_

_Kaoru shrugged, "their screams get irritating after awhile"_

* * *

Gensai shivered. In his opinion when the fourteen-year-old Kaoru had almost cheerily explained why she made no sound while she was 'hunting' was disturbing. Kaoru continued to practice perfectly aware that the old doctor was watching her. But she didn't really care; there was no point in hiding it from him anyway. Inhaling softly Kaoru cart wheeled forward twice and hand sprigged into three back flips before landing into a split. Gensai was both amazed and annoyed.

'And still there is silence'.

Like all the other times Gensai saw Kaoru do this routine he knew that Kaoru Kamiya was taking the back seat and now Shinkan was driving. The shinkan was nothing more than a puppet that had cut its strings. A murderer with little to no remorse and an innocence that is so eerie that even the most hardened of warriors would quake with fear. He watched as she stood effortlessly and began to go into her fighting stance. It was the same as her mother's low to the ground with her left hand as a shield and her right hand meant for striking.

Suddenly she sprang to her feet and began to fight an imaginary foe. Her movements were swift and sure. Never once did Kaoru falter and never once did the bells make a sound. Even as she punched, kicked, slapped, kneed, and elbowed repeatedly not one note escaped the musical instruments attached to her. Smoothly Kaoru ended her 'sparing match in favor of sitting on the ground once more. Gensai knew better than to speak, the shinkan wasn't done yet.

Kaoru shifted so that both her legs were curled under her before she used her arms to lift herself off the ground. Then the young kendo instructor extended her legs upward so that she was doing a handstand. She held herself in this position with perfect balance not moving once. After awhile sweat began to bead upon her upper body, which was bare, save the bindings on her breast. By the time Kaoru lowered herself into an upright position she was passed the habit of concentrating so that she didn't make the bells tied to her person ring.

Gensai watched as his young friend fall to the floor unceremoniously jostling the bells and making them jingle with her every movement. Finally exhausted Kaoru had regained control. She gulped down lungful of air trying to calm down her heart. She rolled her head to the side looking at him her eyes brimmed with stubborn tears.

"What do you want"?

Gensai stared at Kaoru not at all surprised by the bitterness that was in her tone.

"Why do you lie to them"?

For a moment Gensai was afraid that she wouldn't answer. They way her night blue eyes fluttered closed spoke of a pain too great to bear alone. Yet shinkan or not Kaoru was stubborn.

"The same reason you lie, necessity"

"You're lying," he said dryly

"Heh, no shit"

"Your slipping up Kaoru, your lying skills aren't very good"

"Murderers don't usually need that skill Gensai sensei, only politicians do"

He smiled weakly, "sometimes I wonder what's the difference"

Kaoru laughed her voice cracking under the strain of her own internalized pain. The last of her 'family' was gone yet the wound was still fresh.

Gensai watched her intently, "But that still doesn't answer my question"

Kaoru opened her eyes and glared at the old doctor. Seeing the stubborn set of his jaw Michikin's daughter knew that she didn't have the energy to argue with him.

She sighed, "Your not going to leave this alone are you"

"No I am not," he agreed

At this Kaoru pouted cutely at him.

"I lie to them because I don't want them to know, and even if I did I wouldn't know how to tell them"

Gensai walked over to Kaoru and sat a few feet away from her. Tired or not she was still dangerous.

"You could just come out and say it"

Kaoru raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Yeah right"

"And what would I say, hey guys I almost forgot to tell you not only am I the assistant master of the Kamiya Kaashin Ryu I'm also secretly mind you a vengeful semi psychotic not to mention deadly efficient killing machine whose been trained to torture and execute by the time I was able to walk and spent the better part the last ten years of my life silencing any and all my 'relatives', ah yes Gensai sensei that would work wanders"

With each statement the venerable doctor did his best not to flinch. The cold sarcasm in her voice was biting at his nerves.

"Well lying isn't getting you anywhere but an early grave"

"Good, cause I could use the reprieve" she replied tartly

He sighed, "Don't be so quick to crave death Kaoru as you said before it comes for all of us in the end"

She rolled on her side facing away from him. It was time for this conversation to end. Kaoru just simply couldn't take it anymore and if Gensai continued down this path tired or not Kaoru would rip him limb from bloody limb.

Seeing that he had reached his objective Gensai left. Besides Kenshin should be returning now and it was time to put his second stage of his plan on. Just as he reached the gate Gensai was met by Kenshin who held a small tube of ointment in his hand. Not in the least trying to cover up his weariness the old doctor spoke to the former hitokiri softly.

"That ointment is for Kaoru, when she said she was going to practice I knew that she would need it"

Kenshin looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Kenshin she didn't hurt herself that's for her back she's bound to overdo it again"

"You must rub this thoroughly onto her back so that she doesn't wake up unable to move, its not a pleasant way to wake up trust me" he said dryly

For moment amber flashed in violet depths, but it was enough for the old doctor to catch it.

"Can't she do this herself, I hardly think that Kaoru dono would take kindly to me helping her, that she won't"

Gensai sighed, "She needs help Kenshin and right now she's not very happy with me"

Kenshin winced in sympathy. He bid the old man a good afternoon just in time to see the object of his conversation exit the training hall. The rurouni's world automatically narrowed to the beauty that was walking bare foot to her house. Midnight tresses were loose and swaying with rhythm of her tightly gray clad hips. Bells that were strapped onto various places on her person rang along with her movements. She wore a baggy white gi that was left carelessly open showing off her bound breast. Not for the first time Himura the Battousai wished he could see all of Kaoru.

(Oro, stop it)

**The sooner you admit that she is ours than the sooner I will stop**

(We cannot have her, and why the hell am I arguing with myself)

**You're in denial **

(I am not)

**Yes you are and stop trying to lie, you keep forgetting I'm you**

(Whatever look we both know that nothing good can come of this)

**Yes there is**

(Oh, name one thing)

**You see this is what its come to, ten years of not getting laid all because we listened to you**

(Oro! Don't you dare go there or I'll-)

**Or what you'll kill me? AGAIN YOU HALF WIT I AM YOU. You'd have better luck saying shut up bitch**

Growl (Shut up bitch)

**Touché, but no.**

Sigh (What will it take to shut you up)

**Just do what the good doctor instructed and I'll behave just this once**

(Fine)

Kenshin sighed in exasperation. The Battousai in him was restless today. Gensai had already left and Kaoru was now at her room. With no other way to settle his lusting counterpart short of killing something Kenshin went to fulfill what doctor Gensai instructed him to do. Hiko's former apprentice stalked silently into the house tracking Kaoru's ki to her room. Composing himself Kenshin put on his Rurouni smile and knocked on her door.

"Come in"

Kenshin entered and was once again stunned by Kaoru's utter magnificence. He never tired of looking at the woman he knew he would never have. She had removed the bells and her gi that she used to wipe the sweat from her face and torso. Dark lashes fluttered over alabaster skin flushed in exhaustion. But true to his word Kenshin's alter ego did not emerge though the Rurouni could feel he was sorely tempted.

"Gensai sensei said that you needed this ointment so that you can move without pain in the morning, that you do"

Too tired both mentally and physically to argue Kaoru merely nodded. Turning away from him, the exhausted kendo teacher loosened the binds that held her breast. The bandages fluttered to the floor and Kaoru pulled her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, and then rested her chin on her knees. Looking at the plains of Kaoru's back Kenshin fought back the urge to ravish her. He kneeled down in back of her and opened the tube of ointment. Kaoru swept her hair over her left shoulder allowing the ex-manslayer access to her back.

He didn't need any further prompting. Kenshin coated a liberal amount of ointment on his hand began to rub Kaoru's back. Working his way from Kaoru's collarbone to the middle of her back Kenshin encountered a thin almost invisible scar. It extended from her right shoulder to her left hip.

"Where did you get this from Kaoru dono"

"Hmm?"

Kenshin traced the scar with feather like precision making Kaoru unconsciously shiver. From dread or arousal the young kendo instructor's sleep muddled mind still didn't want to find out.

"Accident, practice" she replied sleepily.

But before Kenshin could question her further. Kaoru fell asleep. The Rurouni frowned but recapped the ointment and helped Kaoru lie down on her futon and pulled the covers over her. He did all this with averted eyes. For had he looked up Kenshin knew that he would be unable to resist. Once done Kenshin reluctantly pulled away from the sleeping angel before him. He went to the kitchen and began to cook. Kaoru would be hungry once she awakened

**The End**


	4. Papercut

**Author's note: Hey everybody I was gonna wait awhile to write another chapter for this story but an idea popped into my head and it's been bug'n the shit out of me. So I might as well write the idea for the story down now and see how you all like it. Send plenty reviews-_Rei_**

* * *

**Summary: Things heat up as Kaoru and Kenshin settle back into their' normal life at the dojo. Kaoru is adamant about keeping who and what she was from her family. But something is about to happen that will force her to face the past that was never truly her own as sins of a mother is passed to the daughter.**

* * *

"Swish" 

"Thump"

"Breath

"Swish"

"Thump"

"Swish"

"Breath"

Kaoru Kamiya watched her apprentice Yahiko do his kata flawlessly with pride. The former pickpocket was improving everyday and Kaoru knew that it wouldn't be long before he mastered all that she had to teach in the sword that protects. Her father like her mother had taught her since she was old enough to walk and speak well enough. Michikin would scold her regularly for how Kaoru would bring up Katashi's teachings up during her mother's lessons.

* * *

_"You are shinkan when you are learning from me child"_

"_Than what is Kaoru Kamiya momma" she had asked innocently_

"_Kaoru Kamiya is a mask my precious, a beautiful doll for all to see"_

"_Even poppa"?_

"_Especially poppa"_

* * *

Kaoru forced the memory into the back of her mind. Yahiko needed her full attention and as her duty dictated as his teacher Kaoru had to focus on the now. But she couldn't stop the dreaded thought filling her mind and heart. The son of the samurai was strong, strong enough to survive what she had bee taught.

Yet she knew that she would never have cruelty necessary to teach Yahiko the ways of kaze no kumori. Nor did Kaoru wish to impose the discipline upon her trainee. The kendo instructor wasn't willing to breed another generation like herself, an innocent killer. In the back of her mind Kaoru could hear laughter.

'Oh no' she groaned internally

**An innocent killer, what is that?**

Kaoru had long ago known that she had lost her sanity to some extent. Her conscience had been compromised at a young age after all. So instead Kaoru had what she called 'the bitch'.

'Don't start you'

**I'm not starting, I'm finishing**

'Stop, I don't need this, not now not ever'

**No you need to stop lying**

'SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP'

"Hey Busu you all right"?

Yahiko who had completed his kata shook Kaoru out of her reverie. The kendo instructor cursed under her breath and forced her anger down to an annoyed frown.

"I'm fine Yahiko- CHAN, now go sweep the dojo floor then get ready for lunch"

The young shinai wielder was about to argue with her but the look she gave him stopped any protest that came to mind. This glare was more intense than her norm. It was eerily similar to the glare Kenshin used while saving Megumi from Kahnriyu. So Yahiko shut his trap and ran inside the house to retrieve water and a cloth. Kaoru sighed and went to her room to change. Kenshin had left to go shopping for food with Sano while she and Yahiko stayed behind.

Kaoru stripped out of her gi and hamaka and loosed her hair from her high ponytail. She opened her drawer and retrieved a forest green yukata. Putting it on Kaoru went outside and sat on the porch watching Yahiko clean through the open door. The sun had reached its peek in the sky and the wind blew gently throughout dojo kicking up the dust from the ground.

It shone brightly upon the rice paper walls and polished structure of the Kamiya residence. It was warm but not overly so. Bushes swayed with the light breeze, rustling occasionally. Birds chirped happily completing the surreal image of her home. It was her haven, a place where her father's dream was true, where swords could protect instead of kill.

Looking at the road outside of the protective walls of her dojo Kaoru could see the other properties. The neighbors regularly gossiped about the Kamiyas. To them Katashi Kamiya was a dreamer. They never believed in the ideal that weapons once used to harm another could be used to defend without permanent injury. The fact he married a mysterious and exotic looking woman hadn't helped either. They would call Kaoru a bastard and vocally state what they thought of the tomboyish assistant master. She didn't really care even when they insulted her parents after they died. Then Gohea showed up.

He had ruined everything. Because people started to suspect her, they would blame everything on her. Because of him everything she worked to build had fallen. All because he was a pathetic worm who didn't get what he wanted. Kaoru was blamed for murders that she didn't commit. Her students left and the money she used to get food and supplies were gone.

Kaoru had lost hope that she would ever be able to have something to come back to once she had killed all of the 'family'. Her past would always haunt her one way or another. Any illusions of being normal were dashed when the real Battousai showed up because Kaoru had fallen hard for the ex-manslayer at first sight.

The Shinkan in her had felt his presence sensed his pain and called out to him. Kaoru blushed clearly remembering how Kenshin massaged her back with ointment. The act itself was innocent yet the feeling produced was purely sensual making shivers go done Kaoru's spine by just thinking about it. She could feel his fingers ghosting over her back, could hear his voice drop to his natural pitch the voice identified as Battousai. She had to force herself to fall asleep before he recognized her arousal he had woken. Kaoru didn't even want to think about what Kenshin would have said had she been awake.

Kaoru kept telling herself that it would never work out. How could they have a life together when all they did was keep the truth from each other? What was the point when all it would do was end up in heartbreak? Besides Kenshin didn't love her, not in the way she wanted anyway. Michikin's daughter bit her lip to stop the sob from clawing its way from her throat. All the while she could hear the laughter in her mind. Her mother was calling her a fool her father called her a betrayer. Her fingernails dug into her palms mercilessly and her vision blurred with tears. But nothing could stop the grief that gripped at her heart.

It was some time later before the young kendo instructor could get a hold on herself. She wiped the tears from her face and went into her room once more to change. She needed to talk to Tae. The owner of the Akabeko knew that her mother well and was a good friend. She changed into black kimono with white and purple flowers embroidered into the collar and sleeves.

Pulling her plain gray obi tight across her waist Kaoru tied a knot and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She slipped on her sandals and went outside just in time to see the object of her thoughts return. Yet Kenshin and Sano had not come home alone. With them was Megumi and the little child Yahiko had saved Tsubame.

Yahiko had dropped his task immediately and ran over to greet Tsubame. Sano and Kenshin chuckled while Megumi rolled her eyes. It was an amusing sight indeed to see the boy swoon over the shy waitress. Kaoru plastered a fake smile on and moved to greet them as well.

"Hello Kenshin, Sano how was the market"?

Kaoru tried to keep her tone light and happy even as the slight redness of her eyes had not retreated. Her heart hammered in her chest and she had little doubt that either the former thug or former assassin could hear it.

"It was crowded" Sano whined

Megumi snorted, " Like you cared baka rooster head"

The she doctor turned to Kaoru.

"He knocked over half the people there"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Mou, mou there is no need for that no there is not," chided Kenshin

Sano and Megumi crossed their' arms and faced away from each other with a huff. This only made Tsubame, Yahiko, and Kaoru snigger at their immaturity. Kenshin sighed and shook his head. The sight was amusing and a bit adorable at most. Though Sanosuke and Megumi denied it, the former gangster and lady doctor were very much attracted to each other, which frequently lead to lover's spats in front of friends and family. Looking at Kaoru Kenshin wondered for a brief moment what would it be like for them had they perused a relationship.

The former hitokiri knew that his little raccoon girl was all fire. He unconsciously licked his lips at the thought of how hard she'd most likely struggle against him. Kaoru would fight him tooth and nail the entire way but when she did give in, the surrender would be so arousing that neither one of his personalities would be able to resist taking her.

**Over and over again**

'Please not now, she's standing right in front of us'

**How much longer do we have to wait!**

'We can never have her'

Kenshin forced himself out of his inner argument only to be assaulted with the sight of Kaoru wearing a kimono that he had never seen her wear before. It was somber and elegant so unlike the bright and bubbly colors she usually wore. He looked at her pensively Kenshin was worried. Kaoru hadn't been acting herself lately and it was disquieting to see her withdraw from them, from him. Sano and Megumi stopped their sulking to watch their two friends interact.

"I'm going to go talk to Tae-san, save some lunch for will you"?

Kenshin frowned but nodded anyway knowing that it would be fruitless to try to dissuade her from leaving. Kaoru smiled and turned to leave only for Kenshin to stop her.

"Surely you're not going alone Kaoru-dono," he said gently

Kaoru grimaced at hearing Kenshin use the honorific, "I'll be fine Kenshin I just need to talk to Tae-san is all"

The former assassin opened his mouth to continue arguing but froze thought better of it and closed his mouth.

"Don't be too long Kaoru-dono," he said simply.

Kaoru smiled and nodded. She bid each of them farewell and walked out of the dojo gate toward town. Kenshin watched her as she left with a worried expression upon his face. Sano and Megumi watched him with sly smiles alight on their' faces. Yahiko and Tsubame however were oblivious to what was going on around them seeing as they were busy talking to each other. Sano sent the fox a pointed look and cast a glance toward the two youths chattering away. Megumi rolled her eyes but nodded in understanding before grabbing the two and dragging them inside.

Kenshin was so focused on Kaoru's retreating figure he didn't even notice. Sanosuke waited until he was sure that Megumi, Yahiko, and Tsubame were inside before coughing to get Kenshin's attention. The former hitokiri blinked a couple of times before focusing on the taller man. Sanosuke watched him bemusedly trying to cover the fact that he was staring at Kaoru longingly.

"So what is up with you and Jou-chan"?

"ORO"?

* * *

Kaoru made her way to the Akabeko with little trouble. The streets were crowded as Sanosuke had said but the kendo instructor could slip through it effortlessly. Years of training and stalking shadows coming into play, Kaoru used the skills to her everyday advantage. No matter how much she hated them lessons her mother taught her were not easily forgotten. She slipped into the restaurant with a sigh and scanned the room for Tae. Not seeing the businesswoman she immediately headed for the back knowing that she was probably there. 

She had no idea that she find what she did.

Tae stood cornered at the wall terror and defiance clearly visible in her eyes. A man had come looking for someone called the Shinkan. He towered over her tiny frame his eyes were cold regarding her calculatingly and without mercy. His white trench coat swirled around him contrasting to his deep blue suit and icy blue eyes. This was Aoshi Shinomori former leader of the Oniwabanshuu. Why he was there Kaoru didn't know but the look on her friend's face was enough reason for Kaoru to attack him. She pulled a knife from a cutting board on a table automatically smiling blankly while masking her presence.

"Where is the Shinkan"?

Kaoru didn't hesitate. She swiftly brought the butchering knife to his lower spine putting enough pressure on the blade to alert the man to the danger he was in. The kendo instructor pulled out her ponytail to make sure that her hair shadowed her face, concealing her identity. Aoshi stiffened but made no move to reach for his favored weapons.

"Shinkan I presume" he said

The knife dug deeper into his skin.

"What do you want?" she hissed angrily

"I come here on the behalf of another," he stated plainly

She said nothing signaling that she was listening.

"The one you call Kagesukoshi says they are coming, be careful Shinkan"

This time he turned his head slightly to look at her. Kaoru looked at him through her now loose tresses confident that he could not see her eyes. She smiled slightly in bemusement at the ninja.

"Kagesukoshi has nothing to fear they're already dead"

He shook his head, "There is a note in my pocket saying otherwise"

Kaoru frowned but reached around into the indicated pocket. A heartbeat later she was pressed to a wall with a kodatchi pressed to her jugular vain. The knife was knocked out her hand and she was face to face with Aoshi's glacier eyes. She had to give the former leader credit Aoshi's eyes were wide but his hand was steady.

"Battousai's woman"?

Kaoru glared, "I am no one's woman"

Inwardly the shinkan cursed at her own stupidity. Of course the bastard was lying, she had a butcher knife pressed against his back.

"Now how is it that the sweet innocent girl Himura chose supposed to be Shinkan the assassin who massacred an entire syndicate that even the Oniwabanshuu was unaware of until recently"

Kaoru stared at him unblinkingly with her same empty smile. Tae was staring in shock unable to move out of fear. The kendo instructor couldn't blame her Tae was only an innocent after all. Minutes passed by until finally the Aoshi lowered his guard slightly. It was all Kaoru needed. Solidly kneeing the ninja in the groin Kaoru made him grunt in pain and drop his favored weapon. She grabbed it plunged the handle directly into his gut. Out of reflex Aoshi curled in upon himself. Systematically Kaoru switched sword hands and brought the flat side of the kodatchi to the back of his neck. That blow brought Aoshi to his knees. Then Kaoru pressed the sharp side of the blade to Aoshi's throat.

She looked up at Tae for a brief second.

"Tae, go back to your work me and the ice prince are going to have some words" she said almost cheerily

Tae nodded slowly before scudding off without a word.

"You better start talk'n or I'll start chopp'n and try not to lie this time"

Aoshi looked up at her eyes as cool and calculating as ever.

"I wasn't lying when I said Kagesukoshi sent that message through me I just didn't care to have someone threatening me"

This time Kaoru searched Aoshi's face. Even with his stony continence she could see the truth plainly visible in his face. She stepped back and presented the handle of the kodatchi to Aoshi. The ninja stood to his feet and accepted the unsaid truce that Kaoru had extended. At the same time she could see that he was studying her as if for the first time.

"Surprised that I'm a woman"?

"Misao neglected to mention who you really were," he conceded

Kaoru snorted, "Probably to punish you for leaving her"

He nodded in agreement with a microscopic smile tugging at his lips. This was an unexpected but welcomed surprise.

"Do they know"?

Kaoru shook her head.

Aoshi sighed, "You better find a way to tell them soon Shinkan because someone is after you and they are very close to finding you"

"Misao is coming to Tokyo and I'm going to stay as well"

Kaoru frowned, "Stay in touch but stay out of sight, I need some time to think before I make any decisions"

"As you wish but you will have to tell them Shinkan, they are coming and they will kill them and you"

Without another word the ninja left. Kaoru stood alone glaring at empty air. Things were getting too complicated and when she was home there wasn't supposed to be anything complicated about her life.

"DAMNIT"

**The End**


	5. The lives we take

**Author's note: hey everybody sorry it took me so long to update but I wanted to get this chapter just right plus like I said before I doing more than one story at a time. I practically got the mother of all migraines just trying to pull off this chapter. Not to mention my fingers hurt just typing the god ****damnthing.So**** I hope you all like this one and thank you for the reviews you all already sent and I can't wait to hear from you all again- **_**Rei

* * *

**_

_****_

**Summery: Thinks start to heat up and Kaoru must defend her own. ****Kenshin**** must decide whither or not he can be with Kaoru.

* * *

**

The next few days after Kaoru met Aoshi were the most agitated moments of her young life. Thanks to the warnings of the weasel known as Misao the shinkan's paranoia reached new heights. And though the change was subtle Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko did notice. Even Megumi could see the slightly weary glances she would give every so often. And for that the she doctor stayed at the dojo 'just in case'. It didn't help the fact that doctor Gensai had left town and now Ayame and Suzume were left in her care.

Now she was meeting the Okashira and his shadow on a regular basis and the stress was starting to get to her. Sighing, Kaoru looked up at the cloudless sky hoping that a breeze would pass through the dojo. The heat was becoming insufferable to any and all so much so that Ayame and Suzume voluntarily went to take a nap just to escape the heat.

Over all things were not going well and it was only a matter of time before Kaoru snapped. Unfortunately for a certain red haired violet-eyed Rurouni, he would be the focus of the wrath known as Kaoru.

Kenshin was not affected by the almost unnatural heat wave that was hitting Tokyo and so felt no need to shed his gi. In fact the manslayer went about his daily chores without fuss. Even as he was the linen for what seemed like the seventh time Kaoru watched him, the heat and stress didn't do anything to sate her lust for the beautiful man that she secretly loved.

'Shit things couldn't get much worse'

**(Yes they could)**

Internally Kaoru cursed profusely, the _**bitch**_ was back.

She tried to ignore the monologue she knew was playing in her head. It was obvious that thinking at all was not such a good idea right now. She was too tired to argue with herself after all. Kaoru closed her eyes and tried to relax her muscles. Still the constant alert state that paranoia caused her wouldn't allow her to unwind completely.

Out of the corner of his eye Kenshin watched the young kendo instructor sulk. The Rurouni was worried, Kaoru had been like this for days now and this new side of her personality was so much different than the usually bubbly or hot headed.

She was edgy and ever watchful of her surroundings not to mention she now wore her gi and hamaka wherever she went. Stretching out the last of the white sheet that was now freshly washed he thought back to the conversation he had with Sano when Kaoru had left the dojo. The former gangster in a rare show of intelligence had pointed out all the things in his relationship with Kaoru that he wasn't willing to acknowledge.

Kenshin sighed, the talk with Sano had forced him to realize that none of his excuses would work anymore and that he either would accept and return Kaoru's love or he would have to leave. Looking at the beauty that was his beloved the former assassin knew that he would never truly have the will to leave.

Suddenly a shiver went up Kenshin's spine. He looked around his hand going to the hilt of his sakabatou. Surprisingly Kaoru two was on her feet with her trusty bokken in hand. Even more surprising it was she that called to whomever was lurking in the shadows to come out.

But if he thought that was surprising than Kenshin was absolutely stunned into stillness when a certain Okashira and his former ward came forward. Kaoru however put away her beloved weapon and approached them with a slight glower on her face.

"What are you doing here"?

Kenshin turned shocked eyes toward the kendo instructor; he had never heard such a sharp tone coming from Kaoru. It eerily reminded him of how he sounded during his days as Battousai. The fact that she moved more like a predator on the prowl without a sound and without hesitation didn't help his suspicions. Who was this seductress and where was the sweet innocent young woman he had come to know?

"Sorry 'bout that but we kindda had to warn you of the impending mini war that is about to go down, oh but if your busy we can always come back later I don't know maybe when your friends are dead and your kidnapped" retorted Misao spartanly

"Kaoru what is going on"?

In his confusion Kenshin dropped his usual humble wanderer act in favor of getting answers. Answers, that she obviously had. But she merely made her way to the dojo and slammed open the shoji and marched inside. Kenshin followed her and so did Aoshi and Misao.

He watched as she pressed the plague behind the shrine and the wall opened to reveal a large compartment housing a suite of armor and a black metal staff. Aoshi and Misao hung back and watched as she armed herself with the staff and how Kenshin tried to get her to tell him what was going on.

So intent on his beloved was he that Kenshin all but forgotten that either of them were still there.

"Kaoru please talk to me"

She looked up at him using her unoccupied hand to stroke his face. A sad smile was stretched thinly across her lips.

"This is the first time that you ever called me by just my name" she whispered

It was all too easy for Kenshin to fall under her spell. When he stared into the jewels that were Kaoru's eyes he was lost. There was a fire in those orbs so similar to his own that any argument failed him. Then she pressed her lips to his temple in a chaste kiss.

"Stay here while I get Yahiko and Sano, wake up Megumi so that I can take Ayame and Suzume to the Akabeko once this is all over I will tell you the truth Kenshin" she whispered into his ear, "all of it".

He moved back slightly looking at her face. Seeing the resolve clearly shining in her eyes Kenshin merely nodded. He went to wake up the lady doctor and the two children.

Kaoru faced her friend and the Okashira, "stay here"

"Make sure that you get those two to the Akabeko safely if they catch them you know what they will do" Aoshi warned

Kaoru nodded and exited the dojo, Kenshin was there waiting for her holding the hands of a now awake Ayame and Suzume. Kaoru strapped the staff to her back and picked up the two dazed children. Then she took off not even sticking around to see Megumi's reaction to her former captor.

* * *

Kaoru made her way to the Akabeko ducking and dodging the people she recognized as a threat. However her luck had just run out when a man spotted her dressed in black. He was tall and obviously well built even as she couldn't see his face Kaoru knew that he was sent to capture her.

"What is it Auntie Kaoru"? Suzume echoed her sister unaware of the danger they were in.

The shinkan looked down at the children in her arms then to the restaurant haven that she wanted to deliver them to. Looking back she saw that the man was no longer alone. She cursed. It was broad daylight but they wouldn't care anything to bring her down would be welcome. Kaoru wouldn't allow them to take Gensai's grandchildren even though she knew that she would never defeat them all.

Setting the two down on their' feet, Kaoru told them to run.

"Tell Sano and Yahiko to get to the dojo, go," she told them urgently

The two children nodded frightened by the steel in Kaoru's voice. They ran the last legs to the Akabeko without interference while Kaoru took this time to slip into the shadows. The man and his 'friends' followed after her. The shinkan was the higher priority on this mission.

As soon as they were in range Kaoru was already on the move. She killed the first stalker with a blow to the back of his neck with her staff. The echoing snapping of the poor fool's cerebrum cortex was drowned out by the sounds of the busy street.

The other two were easy enough to dispatch of Kaoru merely aimed for their' pressure points making sure that she put enough force behind the hits to make them lethal. However she could not overcome the man who had spotted her in the first place.

He was relentless in his attacks using the fallen' weapons to beat into her defenses mercilessly. After a particularly brutal blow the man swept her feet from out under her and disarmed her. Without hesitation he knocked her out.

The man who had captured Karou had carried her to a small clearing only about 3 yards in diameter, the man then dropped her on the ground non-too gently, making her up in surprise, her hands rubbing her abused lower half with her bound hands behind her back.

"Now to get the message to the Battousai," he said as he lifted his hood, showing man a foot taller than her with jet-black hair and light brown eyes. He smirked, lifting her up roughly by her chin, pulling her to face him.

Now grinning he said, " So you are the silence figures the Battousai would choose something both beautiful and deadly too bad he won't live to enjoy you"

Karou glared, 'How dare he! That bastard's gonna get it now.'

In one swift moment she bent down and swung her leg beneath him, making him crash to the ground, he looked shocked for a moment but then smirked again, getting up he then grabbed her roughly by her kimono's collar she was yanked forward, leaning into her ear he spoke in only but a whisper,

" Heh," he laughed, "and I know of your past too dear, little **Kaoru**,"

" You, dear, miss _Karou_, you may have tried to hide, your past will catch up to you no matter how much you wish it to go away"

Her eyes widened and she pulled away from him, trying fiercely she snapped the rope with her own strength, but in slight punishment she had gained bloody cut marks from her struggle. The mans eyes begun to panic, 'oh shit I just made her mad' his body was frozen solid as Karou shifted one of her hands to grasp the cloth around her mouth, pulling it off, her eyes glued to his form, showing no emotion what so ever, except a small smile of a faint malice and amusement.

* * *

Kaoru may not have had her mother's sword but she was quite creative and this was an opportune moment to practice her interrogation skills. At the Akabeko Ayame and Suzume delivered the message to Sano and Yahiko who immediately took off to the dojo when they found the staff that Ayame described Kaoru had in a dark alley along with two dead bodies.

Tae took care of Ayame and Suzume and sent one of the waitresses to get the police. The waitress never returned. It was hours later before the shinkan returned to her home after torturing the assassin that was sent after her.

The scene that met Kaoru's eyes was a thing from her deepest nightmares. Several walls of the dojo were engulfed in flames and in the shadows cast by those flames, stood Yahiko, bruised, bloodied and badly wounded; judging by the way he held onto his bleeding stomach, it looked to be a serious injury.

Searching frantically with her calculating eyes, Karou tried to locate Kenshin in the confusion of battle. She breathed a slight sigh of relief as she saw Misao fighting against several of the intruders. Turning to face the gate, Karou noticed as Aoshi deftly wielded his kodatchi like a whirling wind, gutting several ninja before avoiding the slashing blade of another.

A familiar feeling coiled in the pit of Kaoru's stomach. It was cold and empty, the comforting darkness that she slipped in every time she was about to commit to the slaughter. But this would be the first time and hopefully the last time she killed in front of her family. And so she counted, on three there wouldn't be enough to bury.

One

A scream erupted from one of her guest rooms, causing Karou to whirl in that direction, only to notice Megumi fighting for her life against several street thugs. Sanosuke jumped in front of the doctor taking them out as best as he knew how. He saw her and threw the staff.

"That's yours Jou-chan"?

Kaoru caught in midair and swung it at the nearest opponent in range.

Two

She saw Kenshin fending off a large group of assassins intent on subduing him. And slowly but surely they were wearing the former slayer down. Kaoru fought her way towards him. Any idea of hiding who and what she was any longer nothing but a distant memory. Without hesitation she drew her sword now revealing what the staff for what it truly was.

Three

Any chance of survival the assassins had before they took it upon themselves to hunt her down was reduced to zero. The shinkan was now awake and ready to send each and every last one of their' asses to hell.

She smiled her empty little smile, 'And then there was silence'.

* * *

**This is not an update sorry: but by some screw up totally my own I supposedly wrote a scene in this chappie 'exactly' like the story "Mine" by Princess Serenity. I extend my apologies to the authoress and readers cause honestly it was a mistake as I hadn't read the story and years and hadn't even remebered the title let alone what the set up was beyond Sano giving Kenshin advice. So once again sorry and hopefully we can all get beyond this and move on to better things. -Rei**


	6. Truth of a struggle

**Author's note: Here we are ladies and gentlemen the home stretch. I'm only going to do a few more chapters after this and I be doing a X-men evolution Harry Potter crossover. To get more information read the next chapter to this story once it comes out. –Rei

* * *

**

**Summary: Blood has been spilt because of me. And yet when I look into your eyes I do not see disgust instead I see sad understanding and another emotion I dare not identify. You think you are not worthy of me but how wrong you are. It is I whom am not worthy of you, my fallen angel. The time for talk and half measures is over the silence has already descended. But the silence always must give way to the storm. It is time for the truth of my struggle to be known. May kami-sama have mercy upon us.

* * *

**

Kenshin fought as best he could without killing his opponents yet their' numbers seemed to be endless. Sweat poured down his face and the former hitokiri strained against the instinct to kill the bastards that dare invade his home. He had lost track of Yahiko and Sano some time ago and Kaoru was nowhere to be found.

'Kaoru'

_(Flashback)_

* * *

_The moment Kenshin saw Kaoru's silhouette move beyond the path that led to town he immediately rounded on the Okashira and his diminutive companion. He didn't even bother to lower his bangs to conceal his eyes, which he knew were now blazing gold. The smaller of the two took an involuntary step back at the sight of his demonic orbs._

"_What is going on"?_

_While Misao did her best not to fidget Aoshi calmly regarded the Battousai with icy eyes. He knew the repented assassin wouldn't harm them besides there wouldn't be enough for him to do anything drastic._

"_To find that out Battousai you must first question how much exactly you know of your woman," he drawled impassively_

_Just as Kenshin was about to answer he, Aoshi, and Misao sensed the approach of an ominous energy. A growl ripped its way from the Rurouni's throat. He gripped at his reverse blade sword with white knuckled hands automatically sinking into the Batojitsu stance._

"_We will finish this later Shinomori," he promised threateningly _

_Aoshi didn't answer. He merely drew his short swords and next to him Misao drew her kunai. The watched as the shadows seemed to extend into the dojo moving silently toward them setting fires as they went. _

_Seeing a tall lean man and a spiky haired child running at top speeds toward the dojo with the former carrying a black metal staff Aoshi seriously doubted if they would ever finish their' conversation. _

_

* * *

(End flashback)_

Kenshin dropped his shoulder low in his inattention and was slashed with the blunt edge of a dagger for it. The others that were attacking him took the opportunity to close in on the Rurouni. They circled in like crows to a dead carcass with their' weapons and clothes in various stages of disarray. Kenshin could do little to stop them his attention was too divided.

His eyes flickered erratically between slightly steely amethyst and fiery amber. The metallic smell and the taste of sweat, fire, and blood were in the air. Whose blood was spilt remained to be seen and the burning was most defiantly the dojo. Kenshin set to work once more maneuvering around them like a snake, constantly striking. His sword became his fangs as he used it to break bones and sever tendons.

"That's yours Jou-chan"?

The Rurouni flicked his eyes toward where he heard Sano had called out. Immediately the former assassin's eyes widened. Kaoru was there and unharmed. However this wasn't what caused Kenshin to become momentarily unable to contain his shock. It was the weapon she wielded. The once assumed metal staff had become a sword and stealth not so unlike his master's. Kaoru became a whirlwind on legs, her eyes vacant, and her cherry blossom lips set into a smile.

He watched as she slit the throat of the first hooded assassin that came near her and then plunge her sword into the spinal cord of the next. The very sight of Kaoru spilling blood confused the horrified Rurouni yet it aroused the Battousai to no end. Neither parts of his personas lusted for the kill but both of his personalities could agree she never looked more deadly or more beautiful.

_**Rip!**_

Kenshin hissed through his teeth as one of his attackers got through his defenses and slashed his midsection just above his hamaka ties. Throwing his weight backwards Kenshin managed to avoid having the horizontally held blade from completely disemboweling him. Kenshin back flipped and used the ground as a spring to throw himself forward into a Ryu Kan Sen. the assailant whom nearly spilled Kenshin's guts was now down for the count.

The former assassin didn't bother to slow down his movement; speed was his best ally now. Quickly counting how many were still standing Kenshin sighed in complete frustration. There were twelve, two dead on there feet, six trying to get close enough to subdue him and four that were trying to take him down from a distance. Kenshin gritted his teeth, his stomach felt as if it were because of the constant jerking.

The injury was slowing him down and five of the invaders were able to get a few good hits off of him because of it. Kenshin's usually boundless patience was running out with each injury he took. He could hear Aoshi and his companion who he learned was named Misao fighting without reservation. From the sound of it the two were winning.

"SANO"!

The wanderer turned his head sharply at the sound of Megumi's scream, only to see the she doctor holding the broken form of the former street urchin. There was blood everywhere. The former manslayer couldn't even tell if it were Megumi's or Yahiko's. He watched as Sanosuke defended both woman and child from the people who obviously wanted to kill them. The former gangster too was covered in blood. His usually white clothes reduced to a mostly deep red color with black soot.

Kenshin continued to try to subdue his attackers without killing them yet it was becoming apparent that nothing short of death would dissuade them. The former manslayer fought as best he could but the now nauseating stench of burning and death reeked havoc on his senses.

Battousai wanted out and he wanted out now. His darker half railed against his restraint viciously wanting to destroy the intruders without inclination. The Rurouni fought valiantly against his other half but in the end even the stubborn red head couldn't prevent the breaking of the proverbial camel's back.

* * *

Kaoru fought on the now mostly destroyed porch of her house. She had already killed a good deal of the intruders and had managed to buy Megumi and Sano enough time to get to Yahiko. But it was like fighting an army all by yourself, there was no way to win because of the shear numbers. And the invaders were slowly but surely wearing her down even as their' numbers decreased. Kaze no kumori was not meant for long enduring battles. 

Suddenly the shinkan felt the bite of steel digging into her upper thigh. Turning slightly the shinai noticed a man whom mask had fallen off sometime during the fight held various throwing knives out at the ready. She looked down at her thigh to see a knife identical to the ones that the man held now protruded from her now liberally bleeding wound.

However Kaoru didn't have time to dwell on the thought of kill the fool that stabbed her. She dodged another knife throw and grabbed a hold of one of her attackers, disarmed he or she, and used he or she as a shield. The kendo teacher then rolled away from three other intruders trying to remove various parts of her anatomy. Dropping her sword sheath Kaoru quickly ripped the knife from her wound. Strong as Kaoru was, she still could not hold in the scream of pain that erupted from her throat when she removed the knife.

The blade had managed to go all the way to the bone. Kaoru fought back the urge to throw up or faint from the amount of blood she was loosing. Stars danced in and out of her vision and the shinkan's moves become more sluggish and her techniques less refined. She panted in exhaustion; her leg felt like it was on fire and blood oozed down her leg seeping into her hamaka. Kaoru looked from where she was crouched into the eyes of her would-be murderers.

The kendo instructor raised her sword defensively determined to live or take as many bastards as she could with her to the afterlife. Kaoru took down one after another yet her energy began to wan. By the time there was only one left Kaoru was so tired she could barely lift her own sword. Her last opponent stared down at her with cold eyes, her mother's eyes. His own glaive was covered in blood and his uniform in filth.

It was then that Kaoru was absolutely sure that she was going to die. Her sword hung limply at her side and Kaoru was on her knees. Any defiance or strength of any kind was drained from her body, leaving behind a grim resignation. The silence as he approached was thunderous in the shinkan's ears. Kaoru knew that Kenshin and the others could take care of the rest of the intruders and this was reason enough for her to give up. It could end with her, her 'family' would be safe and her revenge would be complete.

'It's only fitting that my end be by the hand of my mother's brother, the reflection of what she was before she loved'

Sure enough her would be executioner stepped forward raising his weapon for the finally stroke. Fear threatened to tear all her resolve away yet Kaoru pushed it away.

'This is what I want' she thought firmly.

Yet still Kaoru could not help the memories that flooded through her mind. She remembered when they first met, how unconsciously she felt Kenshin's strength and his pain. She remembered laughing with Tae and arguing with Megumi. Her earlier adventures with Misao always brought a smile to the young kenjitsu instructors face. And teaching Yahiko, there was no greater joy for Kaoru than to show the young man another way of life, a life that she would never truly have.

Kaoru watched ominously as her attacker's weapon began to fall. The swing would fell her for sure for it was aimed to slip her skull in half. Kaoru stared at him unwilling to turn away from the bringer of her demise. Yet the blow that she expected was never to come. The assassin froze in his downward slashing motion, his weapon falling from his grasp. Kaoru backed up just in time to avoid having her foot chopped off.

The man's corpse wasn't far behind. Kaoru had to back up even more or be pinned down by the now dead weight. She only stopped when she felt the warmth of her burning home singe her hair. The shinkan's eyes were now wide and her breathing labored. She stared at the dead man with shock, unable to move. All of a sudden she was in his arms. This embrace Kaoru only felt twice before and that was during the Gohea and Jineh escapades. In it Kaoru felt safe even adored to a certain extent.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Kaoru"

The young kenjitsu instructor looked up at the tune of his voice. Instead of the accusing or reprimanding tone she expected of the Rurouni it was the deep almost proud baritone of the Battousai. Instinctually her hold around Kenshin's neck tightened as she looked into amber pools stolen from the sun. The former manslayer held no qualms about holding her bridle style using the arm under her legs to rub her uninjured thigh. When her confused gaze met his Kenshin smirked.

"The Rurouni is taking a nap now Kaoru" he whispered seductively

She blushed. Murderer that Kaoru was but she still knew little to nothing of the ways between women and men. Kaoru buried her head just beneath Kenshin's chin and breathed in his scent. Aoshi approached the silent couple while Misao helped Megumi move Yahiko. Kenshin watched Sanosuke take care of the last intruders.

"We must go now Battousai, the government will no doubt find about this and will ask question that some of us don't know and others are not ready to give"

He regarded the icy eyed Okashira thoughtfully.

"Throw them" he indicated the invaders, "into the fire, we don't need more problems"

Aoshi didn't even bat and eyelash at the obvious order. The Battousai was right after all and there was no time to question his mental stability. The former manslayer retrieved Kaoru's weapon before joining Misao and Megumi. So the Oniwabanshuu leader called to Sano and the two set to work while the other five survivors of the Kamiya dojo massacre went to the clinic to treat their wounds.

None of them questioned the actions that were taken. It might have been shock or necessity. The only guarantee they had was that none of them would forget this night or the days following afterward.


	7. Taking over me

**Author's note: to all those patiently waiting readers this is the next chapter I hope you all like. _- Rei

* * *

_**

**Summery: There is no other way to put this. Everything has shot straight to hell. All the lies are revealed and every truth comes to the surface. What will happen after that, only you know.

* * *

**

It was late into the night and Kaoru sat watching over her recovering student. Pain and fatigue gnawed at her poor mind but the kendo instructor refused to give into the call of sleep, at least not until Aoshi retuned. All the Kenshingumi were injured one way or another. And Kaoru wouldn't feel at ease until all of her 'family' was safe. She didn't even bother looking up when she heard muted footsteps through the door.

"You need to rest Kaoru"

The shinai held back an unconscious shiver of arousal at the sound of her secret beloved's voice. This was not the time or the place to be dominated by overactive hormones.

"So should you" she retorted, trying to sound like she would argue tooth and nail

This only made the former hitokiri laugh. All spirit and fire that was his Kaoru. Wrapping his arms around her petite waist Kenshin effortlessly pulled Kaoru into his lap. Kaoru didn't bother to fight she was too tired both physically and emotionally. The kenjitsu teacher buried her cheek into the crock of the former manslayer's neck and breathed in his scent. He smelled of pinewood and earth mixed in exotic fruits.

The feel of his bare skin against hers own was tantalizing in the sense of pure comfort and the steady beat of his heart threatened to lull Kaoru to sleep. She fought the drowsiness, Aoshi wasn't back yet and Kaoru was in no hurry to have nightmares. Not to mention she was still uncomfortable with the idea of the Battousai left to his own devices.

"_You have a lot of explaining to do Kaoru"_

_"The Rurouni is taking a nap now Kaoru"_

"Why are you here Battousai" she asked softly

The manslayer's arms tightened around Kaoru's waist a purely possessive gesture. He closed his honeyed orbs not at all surprised by his beloved's question.

"They hurt you" he replied simply

The kenjitsu instructor burrowed deeper into his embrace careful to avoid her injured thigh.

"That doesn't explain anything Kenshin"

He chuckled, "then let me show you"

Kenshin moved so quickly Kaoru was unable to counter him. Taking hold of her long raven locks and wrapping the black mass around his fist, Kenshin tilted Kaoru's head back. Surprised sapphire depths met sinful molten gold. Unconsciously the kendo instructor's hands came up to grip Kenshin's shoulders as she unwillingly arched into the former hitokiri's embrace in order to relieve the slight pressure on her scalp.

Then he did the unimaginable Kenshin kissed her. But it wasn't just a simple touch of the lips it was a soul smoldering life-altering meeting between two souls that became as one. The former assassin poured all that he was into that one kiss, the good and the bad.

Had she been standing Kaoru would collapsed with the intensity of which Kenshin used to make love to her mouth. Kaoru could do nothing save to cling to her flame haired deity and become consumed by him until they were both gasping for air once it ended.

"This is why koishii, there will be no more lies, no more secrets, and no more masks between us," Kenshin panted

Dazed, Kaoru could say nothing in reply. Kenshin took advantage of Kaoru's state and picked her up bridle style and using his god like speed raced to the spare room given to him. In her mind Kaoru was screaming into the silence. Screaming for Kenshin to stop, nothing good could ever come of a romance between them. They would just keep on hurting each other.

And beyond all these things the shinkan was absolutely terrified of knowing the wanderer's love only to lose him. Yet she said nothing even as the former assassin tucked her into his futon and lay behind her with his lightly muscled arms firmly around her waist and his face nuzzling the nape of her neck.

They lay there saying nothing, Kenshin took comfort of Kaoru merely being there safe and Kaoru unwillingly relaxed listened to Kenshin's breathing. Eventually they both fell asleep barely hearing Aoshi enter into the clinic in which they now slept.

* * *

The Okashira was tired dirty and bloody from his appointed task but he dared not to disturb any of the former Kamiya dojo residence.

Aoshi immediately looked for the room where he knew Misao resided in. He found it easily enough, it was the room closest to the front door just like he taught her years ago. Sliding the shoji open Aoshi was treated to the sight of his former ward fully awake and waiting for him.

Aoshi couldn't stop the smile that made its way to his face if he tried. Misao half lay spread across a large futon with her hair unbraided and her body scantly clad in a thin yukata. A saucy smile was firmly implanted onto her petal pink lips while her blue green eyes with an infinite amount of love and more than a healthy dose of lust. The Okashira was still in awe at how this girl, no woman could actually love someone like him after all the trouble he put her through.

Shrugging out of his soiled clothes Aoshi joined his lover in the futon, kissing her passionately. No words were exchanged between them that night. None were needed.

* * *

Morning came all too soon in Kaoru Kamiya's opinion. Though her physical fatigue had faded into a dull ache the mental scaring had only reopened upon her awakening. She was all too aware that the destruction of her childhood home was only the beginning of her trouble. There was still Kenshin and the others to consider.

'No way in hell they're gonna let this go' she thought miserably

Suddenly the arm around her waist tightened and she felt the soft wafting breath near her ear come closer. Kaoru fought the urge to move. Perhaps she could get away with pretending to still be asleep.

"No more lies Kaoru"

'Or not' she sighed

Kenshin smiled against her neck, " Good morning koishii"

'No, not really', "Don't call me that"

The earlier amusement that rolled off of the former hitokiri was gone. In its place was a possessiveness that the Battousai was all too aware of. He shifted his position so that he was laying on top his spitfire. Kaoru of course tried to fight him; she could not look at him in the eyes without faltering.

There was too much in between them, both good and bad. Yet she could do nothing but turn her head away from him. Her legs were entangled with his and her arms were trapped in between their chests.

"Why do you continue to hide from me, why do you fear me so"? He breathed

Kaoru continued to stare off into the nothingness, praying that Kenshin would stop. The hurt in his tone was not beyond Kaoru. But she didn't want to have these feelings for Kenshin, it hurt too much as it was.

"Kaoru look at me"

Said kendo instructor grinded her teeth fighting every impulse to give into the plea that was so clearly stated in Kenshin's voice. However her wanderer was more than clever enough to do the one thing that would bring her to her knees, he begged.

"Please Kaoru, haven't you suffered enough, haven't **we **suffered enough"

Kaoru couldn't prevent the tears that stung her eyes from falling as she finally regarded the red head with navy eyes.

"Don't you get it Kenshin, you've taken over me, every move, every word, every, touch is imprinted onto my memory. I can't do this not now, not ever those bastards in the **family** will do everything in their power to either reclaim or kill me"

She managed to push him off of her only to find herself straddling the former manslayer as he told a firm hold on her thighs.

Kenshin glared up at the kenjitsu instructor, "You think I can't protect myself"

"Without killing, no Kenshin you can't, if yesterday was any indication" she retorted

Kenshin squeezed Kaoru's thigh in a warning manner.

" Place nice,I made my decision when I took that man's life yesterday"

"And your path to redemption"?

Abruptly Kenshin sat up and kissed Kaoru. Unlike last time the desperation was gone while the hunger remained. At first it was only a gentle touch of lips. It was as if they were testing each other, learning one another. Then while using one hand to balance the upper half of his body Kenshin shamelessly groped at Kaoru's rear end. Unconsciously Kaoru responded her hands buried in his fiery locks. Stroking his tongue against Kaoru's closed lips silently asking for entrance. The shinai complied.

'She taste like cherries' he noted

Delving deeper the former hitokiri tasted every aspect of Kaoru's sweet mouth taking in the feeling of her tongue moving almost hesitantly against her own. Only when Kaoru completely gave into her passions did Kenshin lightened the intensity of the kiss before reluctantly breaking away. Kenshin did not remove his hand from Kaoru's rear end though as he stared into her dazed night sky orbs.

"I have found it all along"

Snapping out of her stupor Kaoru did the only thing she could think to do, she argued.

"What will happen to Ayame and Suzume, Gensai sensei is most likely dead"

A mischievous glint entered the now violet orbs, so she wasn't challenging his claim over her anymore, 'perfect'.

"They are a part of our family now might as well raise them as our own"

"Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko"?

"Its time to tell the truth Kaoru, I deserve to know, they deserve to know"

"They'll never stop hunting us"

Kenshin smirked, "my enemies or yours"?

'Touché', "Both and lets not forget the government, when the shit hits the fan and lover, it will, we won't be able to hold them off forever"

Kenshin's smirk turned into a true smile, " you called me lover"

"Damn it Kenshin, listen to me"! Kaoru hissed

Said former assassin merely chuckled at the flustered look on his soon to be life partner's face. Dangerous she might be but Kaoru Kamiya would never truly hurt the ones she loved if she could help it.

"I am listening koishii and you are running out of bad excuses to why this won't work"

Kaoru sighed, "Am I that obvious"?

"Hardly, I just know what to look for"

"This is going to be impossible"

Kissing the shinkan's nose Kenshin smiled, "no, it merely be difficult and what fun would there be if it was easy"?

Kaoru nearly chocked at the sincerity in the former hitokiri's voice.

"Your insane" she said without thought.

"I love you too Kaoru" he retorted with a smile.

He wasn't disappointed with Kaoru's answering glare.


	8. Back in the fold

Author's note: I'm back, hey guys I know I said I was done with this but even after all this time I'm getting great feed back for this story so what the hell I'll finish it.

* * *

Summery: Kaoru tells all and the big question is where do they go from here?

* * *

Megumi checked over Yahiko injuries with a practiced ease. Her body still ached but the lady doctor did not falter from her task her hands automatically doing what was needed while her mind was occupied recalling the horrors of the night before. She had watched as her 'family' fought for their' lives. And in her daze Megumi had not questioned, she did what she normally would have done, fussing over them and their' various injuries big and small. But now that the shock had worn off Gensai's dark haired apprentice shuddered, recalling seeing not only Kenshin killing but also Kaoru. Both were more than justified there was no doubt about that.

'But Kaoru' Megumi thought with a disbelief that was not so surprising.

The Kendo instructor was too innocent to take the life of another. Or had the near execution of her student set her off? Megumi knew that everyone had their' limits and she wondered had the short tempered but sweet Kaoru reached hers.

"How is he kitsune?"

Her hands did not falter as she looked to see Sanosuke enter. The former gangster's usually upswept chocolate locks now hung limply around his face. His skin looked raw from scrubbing and in place of his once cocky smirk was a worried frown as managed to fit his gangly form into the small door.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but his wounds aren't infected so he'll survive everything else is minor and will heal in a few days and he'll probably sleep for just as long", she didn't mention it would take the boy months to fully recover right now he needed reassurance just as much as she did.

Deep brown depths filled with relief momentarily only to be replaced by worry again as he gazed upon her, "And you"?

Deliberately she looked down at her hands as they replaced the dirty bandages from last night.

"I'm exhausted" she admitted softly

For a moment Sanosuke remained silent not knowing what to say. Still he was glad that Megumi was being honest with him and hoped that this nightmare would end soon. For he, two thought of the battle at the Kamiya dojo last night. Who were those bastards he wondered. At first he'd thought they were after Kenshin, what better way to get to the former hitokiri than through his friends? But that made no sense because when they caught sight of Kaoru the intruders went after the petite woman with a vigor that rivaled Kenshin shone in saving Kaoru and that was saying something.

Which brought up the next biggest question Sanosuke had, who in the Kamiya dojo were the bastards after? Sanosuke knew that each of them had their lions' share of enemies even Yahiko. However the former gangster immediately cast out the thought any of Yahiko's former opponents being responsible. Petty thugs couldn't afford skill like that and he had never done anything drastic enough to warrant obviously trained assassins to come after him.

Kaoru's only real problems were ignorant neighbors and Gohei and the question of where she got that sword from or how she even knew how to use it. Though the former could not be helped the later was taken care of very efficiently but the latest would probably remain a mystery. That left Kenshin and Megumi but again it made no sense because neither of them recognized the assailants.

Sighing Sanosuke pushed away his impending headache knowing that there was no use pondering, "some night hah?"

Megumi smiled weakly in agreement, finishing with replacing the bandages that were soiled by Yahiko's blood. They both scooted to other side of the small room leaning on the far wall for support as they stared silently at Kaoru's downed student. It wasn't long before they were joined by Kenshin and Kaoru as the two finally made an appearance with their' respective weapons in hand. Though the question burned true in both of them neither he nor Megumi voiced it knowing better than seeking answers when not so long ago Kaoru had accepted them without question.

"How is he Megumi?"

For the second time in the morning the lady doctor found herself explaining Yahiko's condition and reassuring them all that the little swordsman would survive. But the question that burned in her throat could no longer be held at bay.

"Where did you learn to use that sword"?

Kaoru stilled her eyes downcast, "we need to wait for Misao and Aoshi"

Pursing her lips her dark haired friend said nothing knowing that Kaoru would not answer. She watched as Kenshin move closer to Kaoru, absentmindedly pressing his side against hers, his golden eyes ringed with worried violet.. Megumi turned surprised eyes toward Sano. A wicked smirk answered the curving of her blooded lips. He was smirking with a smugness of a cat that caught the canary, confirming the she-fox's suspicion.

'It's about damn time'

Kaoru unconsciously leaned against Kenshin taking comfort from his touch while she could. She could sense the two ninjas approach and the Shinkan knew that she'd have to explain everything. The trust and openness once held in her house would be sorely tested before the day was up. Her would be lover insisted that this conversation take place and if she were honest with herself, Kaoru knew that she would have told them anyway. But that didn't mean she liked it. The habit of keeping things hidden was ingrained into her very being after all.

"Relax Kaoru there is nothing to be afraid of"

Involuntarily she melted the tenseness leaving her completely, "oh there is plenty to be afraid of" she said bitterly.

"But I am not afraid", she lowered her voice considerably taking note of how though distracted with each other Sano and Megumi were still more than aware of their' 'conversation'.

"I have every reason to fear but I don't", she smiled grimly, "not even you"

Kenshin brushed his knuckles against her cheek, "we'll get through this", he told her knowing that none of them would be unscathed

She closed her eyes leaning further into his touch only to move away as the shoji screen opened for the third time in the morning. Aoshi entered first ducking his head down to fit his tall frame through the rather small entrance. Dressed in only a thin white yukata like the rest of them the former leader of the Oniwabanshu had to carry his favored weapons in plain sight and very uncomfortable doing so but dealt with it with his normal glacial disposition.

Coming in right behind him Misao smiled brightly even though somehow she was less hyper than usual and her hair no longer braided spilled down her waist in a black waterfall of curls. Somehow the Kunoichi had managed to tuck her kunai in her thin linen belt without damaging the yukata.

"Morning"

Kaoru grimaced; Misao was way too cheerful in the morning. And from the look on Megumi, and Sanosuke's faces' she wasn't the only one who thought so. Nevertheless they each returned her greeting with patient eyes. However this patience was not extended to Kaoru as Megumi, Sanosuke, and Kenshin turned to look at her expectantly. She cast a look toward Misao silently glaring at the younger girl for not stalling. Misao merely smiled, this was going to be good. Kaoru shot one last glare toward her petite friend before facing her 'family'. The kendo instructor could not meet their eyes and when she looked upon her student Kaoru felt as if she'd swallowed a lemon. She spoke calmly letting the words flow from her lips flawlessly as she was taught so long ago.

"This sword belonged to a woman called Michikin", she swiftly brought the still sheathed sword in front of her horizontally, "A Shirasaya yet instead of wood there was only steel folded periodically over nine months before the blade, sheath, and handle were even considered ready to be assembled"

Kaoru gripped the sword so tightly her knuckles turned white, "It wasn't even finished until two months after that and for those eleven months Michikin entered the final stages of training as a true member of the 'family' and no longer just a geisha"

"Her own mother showed her no mercy, day in and day out she was taught the ways of kaze no kumori until she couldn't remember her own brothers' faces", she frowned severely, "And this sword became the testament to her coming of age, a 'gift' from a proud mother to her daughter"

Kenshin couldn't take it anymore and grasped Kaoru's hand pulling it away from the hilt and to his lips, kissing way invisible hurts from her calloused snow white digits as she automatically lowered the sword to her side next to his own Instinctually she met his honeyed gaze and lost herself in it. And Kenshin had no qualms about using it against her.

"Kaoru, what was this woman to you", he asked softly

The Shinkan's mask nearly shattered as her shoulders shook with suppressed emotion; her eyes went glassy with memories that wanted to come to the surface.

But still her voice did not tremble, "She was my mother and my teacher and the reason I have lied to all of you for so long"

Megumi and Sano looked ill while Misao sat almost as stone like as her lover whom sat beside her. Kaoru buried herself deeper in Kenshin's embrace, no longer fighting to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. Just as long as they didn't her face she didn't care anymore.

"Years after her 'coming of age' mother met my father and they ran away together until they came here married and had me I've was trained in both Kamiya Kasshin and kaze no kumori ever since I was able to walk, no one else knew I trained in both arts and those who do know and still live are few in number"

She sighed, "When I was eight the 'family' came after us" she paused, "mother and father didn't survive"

"I slaughtered each and every one of those mother fuckers know that they would never stop unless I killed them and then went after the rest of them up until I returned from that little trip last time"; "I thought I had killed the last of them"

"But how did-", Sano sputtered, "Gohei-"

"Was a moron I was too tired to deal with", she explained

His face reached a new level of white, "And Jineh?"

"An insane but very dangerous lunatic that I had every intention of disemboweling had Kenshin not shown up when he did"

Kenshin started, "then why did you stop me when you could have let me kill him"

"Kenshin you weren't ready to let go of your guilt and even if having the loon alive would be an inconvenience the thought of you leaving me hurt like nothing else"

"And your encounter with Beshimi and Hyottoko"?

Kaoru didn't look up at hearing the Okashira join they're conversation, "I'm an assassin Shinomori, and a good spy knows that the better the assassin the closer they can get without being caught and I think I proved how good I am when you came to the Akabeko"

Misao couldn't help the snigger that bubbled from her throat and got two hot glares for her trouble. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it would probably be better for them both to learn the hard way. Besides it seemed like the only way any of them would learn.

Megumi turned her incredulous eyes toward Kaoru, "you can't honestly think we'd believe that"

Kaoru stiffened, "you saw me kill them Megumi, I know you saw what I did last night", savagely she wiped the tears from her eyes and met the doctor's dark gaze with a glare, "what the fuck do you think?"

Megumi froze at the look in her friend's eyes because there was a feeling of complete nothingness swallowing her whole and she knew that Kaoru wasn't lying. Suddenly she was in Sano's arms being held steady from swaying face first into the floor. She wandered how he could deal with this so quietly. How could he accept his precocious Jou-chan being blood stained without nary a curse? Was she the only one having problems with even imagining Kaoru doing half of what she did last night?

"What about all the things you taught Yahiko, was that a lie two"?

Kaoru's lips thinned, "Don't you dare go there Megumi Takani, do not tarnish my father's greatest gift to me just because you can't understand"

The doctor stilled knowing she was right. How could she understand if the 'training' she went through with her mother was anything like she implied. The lessons she learned with her father must have been her escape away from the bloodshed that surely followed in her wake as a child.

"I'm sorry Kaoru", she said softly, "but you did lie to all of us and Yahiko was hurt because of it"

"I know and I'm sorry I never meant for any of this to happen but the fact remains that nothing can change that"

"Then the question is where do we go from here", asked Sano finally

Kaoru wasn't surprised Sano would still want to be in her presence but was surprised when Megumi, Misao, and Aoshi seemed to want to stick around. Especially Megumi, after the spat that they just had however she supposed their' friendship was stronger than their' differences. The kendo instructor looked at her injured student noting the unhealthy tinge in his completion due to blood loss. And she felt the icy blackness settle familiarly in her heart and an empty smile pull at her lips.

"I finish what they started"

"No we finished what they started", Kenshin corrected her, his eyes ablaze with the intensity of a supernova.

She tilted her dark head, "you do realize that we will have to go to an okiya right and that I must act the part and you must do the same"?

"Its too late to turn back now koi, we are all in agreement they attacked our home and our 'family' and you said yourself that they will never stop"

"What about Yahiko and the girls, what about Gensai", asked Megumi

Kaoru turned to Aoshi, "Can I trust the children with you"?

Megumi had to stop herself from screaming at the Shinkan. Only the knowledge that Kaoru knew what she was doing stopped the lady doctor's distrust for Aoshi to consume her.

"Yes"

"Then take them to Kyoto, Misao I need you and Sano to look for Gensai if he's alive get him to Kyoto as quick as you can"

Sano paled, "and if he's dead"

"Bring him here for a proper burial because if he is then he will be getting company soon"


End file.
